AWAKE
by Uozumi Han
Summary: Tapi saat kurasa bahunya bergetar, lagi-lagi perasaan itu datang lagi. Perasaan tidak ingin pergi. / BTS KOOKV / BL / RnR Juseyo


**AWAKE**

 **Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Uozumi Han**

 **.**

 **.**

* **Happy Reading** *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Agustus, 2017_

 _12.52_

Aku terbangun saat terik matahari menelusup lewat celah-celah ventilasi dan tirai kamar yang tak rapat tertutup. Tubuhku banjir keringat, padahal semalaman aku hanya pakai kolor untuk tidur. Rasa-rasanya aku akan terserang demam musim panas sebab kepalaku seperti berputar ketika aku membuka mata. Kulihat jam di dinding hampir menunjukkan waktu tengah hari. Anehnya, tak ada teriakan abangku seperti biasa. Semuanya nampak setenang air dalam bejana. Setelah hampir lima belas menit disorientasi karena pusing, aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencari air untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang kering.

Ketika melewati ruang tengah, yang ada hanya bisik-bisik acara televisi yang disetel dalam volume kecil serta deru kipas angin tua yang berdebu. Sampai di pintu dapur barulah aku dapati dia sedang menyeduh sirup melon dalam gelas berisi bongkahan es.

Aku hanya jalan sambil lalu menuju kulkas yang pintunya masih dibiarkan terbuka oleh Yoongi hyung. Kuraih satu botol air mineral dari sana dan menenggaknya sampai setengah. Yoongi hyung sudah hendak berjalan meninggalkan dapur, sebelum ia berbalik dan menjentikkan jarinya seolah ia baru mengingat sesuatu.

Dia berjalan ke arahku. Sesekali disesapnya sirup melon itu melalui sedotan bengkok. Bunyi benturan es dalam gelasnya membuatku meneguk liur. Segar sekali sepertinya. Aku harus buat satu nanti. Namun kini yang kubutuhkan adalah membasuh wajah dari keran wastafel di balik tubuhku. Aku butuh mengembalikan sadarku dengan air dingin. Ketika aku membalik badan hendak menyalakan keran, terdengar suara _duk_ pelan sebab Yoongi hyung baru saja menutup pintu kulkas. Kulihat dia kini menenteng satu bungkus keripik kentang di tangan kanannya. Hari minggu memang harinya untuk Yoongi hyung bersantai sejenak dari rutinitasnya bekerja. Abangku itu pekerja keras, mencari uang seperti dia tidak akan bisa makan esok hari. Makanya, aku segan sekali mengganggunya di hari libur seperti ini.

Ponselku baru saja masuk toko servis dua hari lalu. Jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungi kekasihku untuk sekadar memberi kabar. Dia pasti sedang merajuk seperti nenek-nenek di dalam kamar apartemennya karena aku tak kunjung menelepon atau mengirim pesan. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, menyiapkan sesetel pakaian untuk mengajaknya keluar hari ini. Lalu menyambar handuk bersih dari _hanger_ dan melesat ke dalam kamar mandi.

Hampir setengah jam aku habiskan waktu sampai akhirnya Jeon Jungkook si tampan terpampang di depan cermin meja rias. Diam-diam aku membubuhkan _pomade_ milik Yoongi _hyung_ sebab gel rambutku sudah tinggal tempatnya saja. Aku belum sempat beli lagi, bulan lalu aku baru saja membelikan kekasihku sepasang sepatu _sport_ yang diinginkannya sejak lama. Makanya uang tabunganku habis tak bersisa. Toh, Yoongi _hyung_ juga tidak akan mengomel jika barang-barangnya kugunakan seenak jidat. Dia adalah abang yang baik hati dan tidak pelit. Kecuali untuk pinjam-meminjam _speaker_ dan _mp3 player_ nya.

Aku berlari tergesa menuju rak sepatu tanpa memedulikan Yoongi hyung yang sedang asyik ngemil di depan televisi. Mengambil sepatu _converse_ merah favoritku dan memakainya buru-buru.

Lalu bunyi debum keras adalah yang terakhir kali kutinggalkan untuk Yoongi _hyung_ setelah aku menutup pintu dan berlari meninggalkannya. Dia pasti kesal sekali.

* * *

Aku sampai di depan pintu apartemennya pukul setengah tiga sore. Sengaja kutekan bel apartemennya untuk membuat sebuah kejutan. Ya, aku memang tahu _passcode_ nya, tetapi aku ingin kekasihku membukakan pintu untukku. Mungkin akan ada satu-dua ciuman kangen darinya? Atau malah sebuah pukulan di dada. Ah, aku sangat merindukannya.

Tak lama pintu apartemennya terbuka, menyisakan celah kecil untuknya melongok. Tidak ada kejut dalam maniknya. Malah mata yang bengkak seperti habis menangis—atau terlalu banyak tidur. Aku mengerutkan kening karena bingung. Tapi Taehyung, kekasihku, langsung saja membawaku masuk sebelum aku sempat bertanya kenapa.

"Kukira kau tidak datang." Dia mengusap wajahnya yang nampak tak sesegar biasanya, "Hari ini panas sekali jadi mungkin kau akan terserang demam. Aku baru saja hendak ke tempatmu."

"Maaf tidak menghubungimu. Ponselku masih rusak dan Yoongi hyung baru pulang dari studio kemarin malam. Aku tidak bisa meminjam ponselnya."

"Bukan masalah."

Taehyung berjalan menuju konter dapur sementara aku memerhatikannya dari meja makan. Tubuhnya jadi lebih kurus dari _terakhir_ kali aku melihatnya. Ada kantung mata gelap di bawah matanya. Aku akan menanyainya beberapa pertanyaan saat dia berbalik nanti.

"Kau mau sirup melon?"

 _Yeah_ , kurasa dia bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan. Aku menggumam untuk menanggapi. Taehyung membuat dua gelas tinggi sirup melon dalam diam. Entahlah, aku rasa dia jadi sedikit lebih diam.

"Tae."

"Hm?"

Sejenak aku ragu tentang apa yang ingin kukatakan. Lalu aku hanya membuang napas panjang sebelum menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Taehyung datang dengan sirup melon segarnya dan duduk di hadapanku. Ekspresinya tetap sama seperti saat kami bertatapan di depan pintu. Apa dia tidak senang aku berkunjung? Atau Taehyung sedang dalam mode _ngambek_?

"Kau tidak kangen padaku?"

" _Ne_?" bola matanya yang jernih lurus menatapku. Aku bisa melihat ke dalamnya. Tatapannya begitu sendu. _Kenapa_?

"Kau hanya diam sejak tadi. Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Jungkook- _ah_." Senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya yang nampak kering. Oh, ayolah. Biasanya dia akan ribut mengoleskan pelembab pada bibirku tapi sekarang coba lihat dirinya.

"Kurasa kau yang terserang demam musim panas." Kuangkat tangan kananku untuk menyentuh keningnya. Namun dia mengelak, menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Apa dia benar-benar marah karena aku tidak menghubunginya?

"Aku baik, sayang." Katanya sambil tersenyum lemah.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Bola matanya mengkilat karena air mata. Tapi aku memilih bungkam, dan menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya—" Dia tersenyum. Senyum khasnya yang lebar, senyumnya yang kurindukan, "sangat senang."

Dia tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan matanya.

Taehyung berdiri. Mulutnya terbuka ketika mengatakan 'Ah' dengan lampu imajiner di atas kepalanya.

"Hari ini cerah sekali." Dia terkikik sebentar, "ayo kita ke pantai!"

* * *

 _Agustus, 2016_

" _YA_! Aku seharusnya tidak mengajakmu ke pantai." Bola mata Taehyung berotasi malas. Haha, aku seperti mencium bau kecemburuan dari nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa, sayang? Pantai adalah destinasi paling tepat saat musim panas."

"Ya, ya. Aku bisa melihatnya, Jeon Jungkook." Dia tersenyum kecut, berjalan menuju tempat yang lebih teduh dan duduk di sebuah batang kayu panjang di bawah pohon kelapa yang rindang.

"Ayolah, Tae. Kau kan yang mengajakku ke sini." Aku berlutut di depannya, menumpukan dagu di atas lutut Taehyung yang tertekuk.

"Tapi kau terus saja melirik bokong dan dada para gadis itu."

Ya, aku tahu itu. Terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan, sayangku. Tapi melihat Taehyung merajuk dengan persimpangan urat di keningnya membuatku merasa bersalah. Mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan membuatnya kesal. Jika dia ingin senang-senang, maka dia harus mendapatkannya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, hm?"

Kuangkat jemariku untuk mengelus pipinya yang memerah tersengat matahari. Bibirnya masih mengerucut, maka aku mencuri ciuman singkat darinya. Taehyung nampak terkejut karena ciumannya. Lalu malah refleks memukul kepalaku. Bukannya mengaduh, aku malah ingin tertawa. Taehyung itu menggemaskan sekali sih.

* * *

 _Agustus 2017_

Taehyung bilang dia ingin menyetir. Dia bilang aku hanya perlu duduk tenang di sampingnya sampai kita tiba di sana. Kami tidak membawa satu pun perlengkapan renang, bahkan tidak baju ganti dan keranjang bekal. Aku rasa kami tidak pergi ke sana untuk berenang. Lagipula hari ini sepertinya akan hujan. _Hujan musim panas_. Di utara, langit terlihat lebih gelap. Dan jam digital di dalam mobil sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Kami akan sampai paling tidak saat matahari terbenam.

"Taehyung-ah." Gumamku. Taehyung meminjamkanku jaketnya saat kami hendak keluar dari apartemen. Dia bilang aku sedikit pucat. Aku rasa dia punya _feeling_ kuat karena saat ini pun rasanya aku sedikit menggigil karena AC mobil.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah makan dengan baik?" aku merapatkan jaket Taehyung di tubuhku. Aromanya benar-benar seperti Taehyung. Manis sekali.

"Tentu saja." Dia tersenyum kecil. Bola matanya terlalu fokus menatap jalanan sampai-sampai matanya nampak memerah. Aku ingin mengusap rambut madunya, tetapi urung kulakukan. Menatapnya dari samping sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. _Saat ini_.

"Apa Yoongi _hyung_ sering berkunjung ke tempatmu?"

"Ya."

"Baguslah."

"Jungkook-ah." Aku lihat air mata Taehyung luruh di pipinya, "bulan depan Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jimin akan menikah."

Hanya senyum lemah yang dapat kuberikan untuknya. Tanganku kebas karena menggigil. Aku harap dia bisa mewakiliku menghapus sendiri air matanya.

"Benarkah? Yoongi _hyung_ tidak pernah cerita." Aku menyamankan dudukku dan kembali menatap Taehyung, "Kukira Jimin tidak seserius itu pada Yoongi _hyung_."

"Jungkook-ah."

"Hm?"

"Sudah sampai."

"Oh."

Aku ingat tempat ini. Kami sering ke sini saat musim panas. Berenang sampai kulit kami merah-merah karena lupa pakai _sunblock_. Main voli pantai—jika Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jimin ikut— sampai kami kelaparan dan membeli _hotdog_ besar untuk makan siang. Tapi terkadang ombaknya akan besar sekali jika sedang pasang dan pantai akan ditutup untuk beberapa waktu.

Taehyung turun lebih dulu. Saat aku menyusul, dia sudah tidak pakai sandal dan berlarian ke bibir pantai.

"Kookie- _ah_! Sebentar lagi _sunset_." Tangannya melambai-lambai, menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah Taehyung yang tengah membuka lebar tangannya. Tak peduli jika jaket Taehyung yang tersampir di pundakku sudah diterbangkan angin dan jatuh di belakang. Aku menangkapnya. Mendekap erat Taehyung dan membawanya berputar beberapa kali. Aku tidak pernah merasa sekangen ini padanya. Ya, Tuhan. Rasanya ingin menangis saja.

Saat aku membawanya turun kembali menginjak pasir pantai, Taehyung belum mau melepaskan pelukannya. Dia masih mendekapku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahuku. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya. Aku ingin mencium setiap sudut wajahnya yang mungil. Aku ingin menciumnya sampai pingsan, membenamkan bibirnya ke dalam mulutku dan membuatnya melayang.

Tapi saat kurasa bahunya bergetar, lagi-lagi perasaan _itu_ datang lagi.

Perasaan _tidak ingin pergi_.

"Jeon Jungkook—" kuku-kuku tumpulnya menancap di punggungku, menebar getar ketakutan sampai ke sendiku. Aku ikut bergetar.

"A-aku tidak makan dengan baik. Aku bahkan hanya tidur tiga jam setiap harinya karena terus-terusan mimpi buruk. Terkadang aku menelepon Jimin _ie_ dan menyuruhnya datang pukul dua pagi. Lalu Yoongi _hyung_ akan menginap berhari-hari untuk memastikan jika aku baik. Tapi mereka sibuk jadi aku tidak bisa terus bergantung pada mereka. Padahal aku sudah minum obat teratur dari Seokjin _hyung_. Sudah ikut terapi Namjoon _hyung_ seminggu sekali. Dan pergi _hiking_ dengan Hoseok _hyung_ sebulan sekali. Tapi kenapa—"

Aku dapat merasakan pundakku basah, juga jemari Taehyung yang memegang semakin erat kemejaku. Suara isakannya membuatku tidak tahan. Aku ikut menangis kencang. Memeluknya tidak kalah kuat.

"Aku _sehat_ , Jungkook." Deguknya sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi kenapa—aku masih bisa _melihatmu_?"

 **.**

Saat pelukannya terlepas, aku bisa menyaksikan betapa _hancurnya_ Taehyung. Wajahnya memerah, padahal saat ini tidak sedang terik. Beberapa saat lagi matahari bahkan akan tenggelam di batas horizon.

Ketika hendak menghapus air mata di wajahnya, aku tersadar jika air menetes dari lenganku. Tidak. Dari seluruh tubuhku. Aku basah kuyup.

Memangnya sudah turun hujan?

" _K-Kookie-ah_." Tangannya gemetar saat menyentuh pipiku. Aku mendengarnya berdeguk beberapa kali karena tangisnya.

Sambil menangis aku meraih jemarinya untuk kugenggam. Menciumi kulit hangatnya yang kurindukan.

"Makanlah dengan benar. Pakai selimutmu saat tidur. Jangan menyusahkan Yoongi hyung lagi karena dia pasti sangat lelah usai bekerja. Jangan biarkan Jimin tidur di sampingmu, aku akan membunuhnya." Aku mendekat untuk mencium keningnya. Poninya panjang sekali sampai-sampai aku bisa menyelipkannya ke telinga.

"Taehyungku sangat cantik."

Matahari benar-benar tenggelam di sebelah kami saat aku menciumnya. Bibirnya yang hangat menyapu bibirku dengan lumatan lemah. Ciuman manis yang kurindukan. Taehyungku yang kurindukan.

"Taehyung-ah." Aku mengusap rahangnya yang tajam, mengecup sudut bibirnya sebelum berbisik, "kurasa Hoseok _hyung_ menyukaimu."

Taehyung menggeleng. Dia meremas kerah kemejaku dan merengek seperti bayi.

"Tidak—"

"Aku yakin dia bisa menjagamu lebih baik dariku."

" _Jebal_." Dia terus menggeleng, membuat rambutnya yang halus bergerak lucu.

"Aku pergi—Taehyung-ah."

* * *

 _Agustus, 2017_

 _Pukul 13.10_

Yoongi berbalik. Ia hampir lupa menutup pintu kulkas, jadi ia kembali masuk ke dalam dapur. Sekalian mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang dari sana. Air di wastafel yang menyala didiamkannya. Lalu ia kembali melangkah menuju ruang tengah untuk nonton tv.

Udara sedang sangat panas dan kipas anginnya sudah sangat tua untuk memberikannya angin yang cukup. Holly yang terus menggonggong di depan pintu kamar membuat kepalanya semakin panas saja.

"Holly- _ah_!" Yoongi menjentikkan jarinya, memanggil anjingnya yang segera berlari mendekat dan memakan keripik kentang dari tangannya.

"Kurasa aku akan memanggil tukang ledeng." Katanya saat mendengar air menetes juga dari keran kamar mandi.

* * *

 _Agustus, 2016_

 _Pukul 18.17_

HEADLINE

Ombak besar kembali menelan korban di pesisir pantai wilayah timur Seoul. Korban diketahui berjenis kelamin laki-laki, berusia dua puluh dua tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
